return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Nostalgia Critic
Entrance Hello. I'm the Nostalgia Critic Doug appears saying his famous line Special Moves Neutral B - HEIL HITLER! The Critic pulls out his 6mm pistol. Quickly tapping the B button causes one bullet to be shot from the direction the Critic is facing, comparible to Fox and Falco's Blaster. Holding the B button however, causes him to say "HEIL HITLER" and shoot wildly from both sides. When he says the line, a Hoop damge-like event occurs to any opponents standing near him before the actual attack occurs. Move Origin While the 6mm pistol has been one of the most used running gags in the reviews ever since Drug Cartoon Special, the term "Heil Hitler" was used in the Captian America review. Near the beginning, one of the characters shot another character saying "Heil Hitler". As the critic then wondered if the character did that in events such as weddings, bar mitsvas, or as a Kindergarden teacher. The sound clip used for the attack bares a striking resemblence to the bar mitsva example. Side B - ELEPHANT! The critic says the word "Elephant" and the The Burger King appears and goes in the direction of the side used for the attack. When it hits an enemy, it causes Negative Zone-like attacks, enemies in mid-air stangely falls while their footstool animation plays, it breaks shields in one hit, and causes Flower. Move Origin The move comes from a running gag first appearing in the "You can't do that on television" portion of Nickcoms, where he compares kids getting slimed every time the line "I don't know" is said to the Burger King appearing everytime he says the word "Elephant". Ever since, it has become his "call back to reality" whenever a totally bizzare moment happens. Up B - Mako Miracle The critic makes a head of Mako Iwatsu appear, making the critic float. While mosly used for ledge recovery, an opponent can get damged by touching the head. Move Origin In the Critic's TMNT review, he compares Splinter's voice to 'Mr. Miyagi if he smoked a million Marlboros" (please note at the time, he did not know much about Mako). Which angered fans. This problem was resolved in the Sidekicks review, which is where the attack comes from. Down B - EXPLAIN! This attack is a clone of Wario Waft, but causes continuing damage after the attack continues. Move Origin Twice in the Quest for camelot review, after many unexplained stuff, the Critic angrily creates an explosion destroying an entire town, then appologizing after seeing what happened. Final Smash - Critical Rage Move Origin KOSFX KOSFX1: "OW!" KOSFX2: Eh he he! Star KOSFX: *Screams* I'm Taunts Up: *Does a fidgeting pose* "I'm. Acting" Sd: "I WAS FROZEN TODAY!" Dn: *Laughs* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to" *Walks off* Victory 2: *Drinks from a skull and shoots his gun in the air as he walks off* Victory 3: "I only go one step beyond" Lose/Clap: *Aplauds for the winner* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon "That guy with the Glasses" logo Nostalgia Critic silhouette (As seen on the 1 on 1 Lawl video) Victory Music Luigi Boccherini - Minuetto (A.K.A. Bum Reviews theme) Kirby Hat Doug's Hat, Glasses and beard Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound "I remember it so you don't have to" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Original *Red *Blue *Orange *The I Donut Donuts Shirt that He Wears When Reviewing Commercials Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:That Guy with the Glasses Category:Channel Awesome Category:Male Category:Human Category:Anti-Hero Category:Adult Category:Reviewer Category:Gunholders Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Angry Character Category:Real Life Category:YouTube Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Celebrities